


Home Sweet Ho... SKELETONS!

by Galaxy1865



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but mostly sencored, curse words, etc. - Freeform, lots of foreshadowing, lots of random crap until we get to the plot, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1865/pseuds/Galaxy1865
Summary: You were just reading in your room when you heard a loud bang. As you go down stairs with a frying pan in hand to see what happened you discover... SKELETENS!





	1. The Beginning

Important Info:

 

(Y/N) = Your name  
(Y/H/T) = Your home town  
(F/C) = Favorite color  
(F/F) = Favorite food  
(F/B) = Favorite book  
(F/M)= Favorite movie  
(N/N) = Nick name  
(B/F/N) Best friends name

 

Backstory:  
When you were younger it was just you and you mom. Your dad would visit every once in a while ,but not very often. Even though it was just you two you where happy! You lived in a small 2 bedroom house in (Y/H/T)... That is until HE came along. Your mom had married a Billionaire! Although your step dad gave you every thing you could ever want you still hated his guts ,but he makes you mom happy so you stuck around until you were old enough to move out. On your 18th birthday you told you mom and step dad you were moving out. Your step dad did not want you out on your own and said you were not allowed to buy a house until you were married (or something like that.). However he did say you could move into the mansion he owned as long as they could visit when ever they wanted. Furious about what he said about you not being able to buy a house you ran and locked your self in your room. 'He did say I could live in his mansion and that's way better than living here.' you thought to your self. "Fine I'll do it!" you decided. Later that night you packed all your belongings and went to your new home leaving a note saying you took his deal.

 

2 years later...

 

3rd person     
You were siting in your room reading your (F/B) (or watching your (F/M) if you don't like reading) when you heard a loud crash. Jumping up you grabbed your frying pan and headed downstairs ready to bash who ever intruded in to your home. As you slowly turned the corner in to the kitchen you find...  
"Jujubee not again!"   
"meow"  
"Fine I'll get you and Jezzie some more food." You say to your fat cat. 'Why do they always need more food I feed them like a hour ago!' You complained silently to your self. After giving them more food you decided to head back up stairs to finish what you where doing when suddenly you hear a loud whoosh. 'I don't remember leaving any widows open' you thought as you looked around. Shrugging it off you started to head back to your room when something landed on you and you blacked out... 

 

Sans pov  
        I was taking a nap at my sentry/hotdog post in hotlands when I started falling through the sky 'Ok this is weird ,but I guess I'll just teleport to the ground' I thought. I snapped my fingers... nothing happened 'ok now i'm freaking out!' I started flailing through the air until I landed on something soft and squishy. I immediately got up to see what I landed on and saw...   
"oh shit... i landed on a human."


	2. EXPLORING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeles go on a little adventure

 3rd person  
Sans jumped up off you so high he almost hit the ceiling. "holy... wait? where i'm i?"

       "THAT'S WHAT I WAS WONDERING TOO FRIEND!"

       "OMS whos there?!" Sans yelled as he turned around to face no other than Underswap sans!

       "stars US sans you scared me! wait what are you doing here?"

       "I DON'T KNOW! ONE SECOND I WAS TRAINING THEN THE NEXT SECOND I'M HERE!" suddenly another loud crash happened.

       " **frick my head fricking hurts. and who keeps sencoring me**!"

        "hey home dogs! i think that your language needs to be toned down some bruh."

        " **frick it's him**!" On the other side of the couch there was Underfell sans and Underfresh sans were on the floor.

        " _HMM. WHY IS THE NEW SLAVE SLEEPING_?" Swapfell said crouching next to you poking your cheek.

        "she's not sleeping she just past out when i... accidentally landed on her..." Sans said nervously.

        " _well then lets get her into bed so she is more comfortable than on the floor_." said Ink 

        (wait when did he show up?)

        " _i was the one who knocked over the food bowl_."

        (REALL... Wait you can hear me?) 

        " _Yep_ -"

        (NO! THE FOURTH WALL MUST BE FIXED! *fixes fourth wall and is erased from everyone's memory*)

        "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO INK? A NEW FRIEND!" 

        " _what? oh i can't remember blue? anyways back to what i was saying we should get the human to be d"_

_"NO! NOT UNTIL I PUT ON A COLLER_!"

        " _no Swapfell don't do that! oh hi Ink and Blue! what are you do- BROTHER?! why are you in your original form_?"

        " **idk. i tried to get back to me other form ,but my magic is not working**."

        "WHaT? THeRe'S nO MAgIc HeRe?!"

        " **frick. UUUHHHGGG**!" 

        "HI DREAM, NIGHTMARE, ERROR, AND TALL SANS?"

        "sup guys i'm Gaster!sans ,but you can call me G .anyways... who's the cutie on the ground?"

        " _hello G. let's put the human on the couch before anything else happens_." suggest Ink.

        "agreed." says Sans. After all the senses put the human on the couch they all gather in the living room.

        " _ok lets say our names and universes so we know who's here. for example i'm Ink!sans from Inktale_.

        "i'm sans from Undertale."

        "I'M SANS FROM UNDERSWAP!"

        " _AND I'M SANS FROM SWAPFELL_!"

        " _i'm Dream!sans from Dreamtale_ "

        " **i'm Nightmare!sans from Dreamtale** "

        "yo! i'm Fresh!sans from Underfresh"

        "i'M ErR0r!sAns FRoM ErR0rtALe"

        " **i'm sans from Underfell** "

        "and i'm Gaster!sans from Echotale."

        "I THINK WE SHOULD GO EXPLORING BEFORE THE HUMAN WAKES!"

        " _I THE MAGNEFECENT AND TERRIBAL SANS AGREE!"  
_

_" ok ,but first lets figure out were we are."_

         "uh... Ink."

        " _yes sans."_

        "i think we are in a mansion."

        " _..."_

        "ink?"

        " _LET'S_ _GO EXPLORING!"_  


        "before we do that does any one hear music?"   

        ??? pov  
**_"uhg... why does my head hurt so much and were am i?"_** I asked myself. I looked around the room and find a stereo. " ** _good thing i brought some music"_** I say to no one as I put in some music and start to dance.  
  
        Sans pov  
Ink split us up into three groups. One group to see where the music is coming from, one to explore and repot their findings, and one to watch over the human in case she wakes up.  
        " _ok_ _the team that will go see where the music is coming from is Underfell sans, Underfresh sans, Gsans, and Error."_

        " **frick! why do i have to be with him!**

        "Hey watch what you say broseph."

        "WHaTEveR."  


        "k."

        " _the_ _group going to explore are me, Blu-i mean Underswap sans, and Swapfell sans."_

        "YAY!"

        " _FINALLY"  
_

_"_ _ and the group staying here are, Sans, Dream!sans, and Nightmare!sans."  _

        " _ok ink."  
_

_"_ **fffiiinnneee."**

**"** okay."

_" ok. LETS GO!"_  Ink practically yells as he drags Underswap and Swapfell behind him. _'heh they seem to be having to ketchup.'_ I turn around to see Dream!sans and Nightmare!sans arguing with each other. Not wanting to get into the middle of it I head over to the chair next to the couch that the ~~cute~~ human is on " _wait did i just think she was cute?! nah. must of been something else.'_ suddenly a cat jumps on to my lap. Heh their name is Jezebel. I yawned ' _whelp i'm going to take a short catnap. heh.'  
  
        _ G!sans pov  
We finally got to the door the music was coming from. ' _huh. it's labeled dance studio.'_ As we open the door we find no other than the one and only Dancetale sans.   
  
  
        Timeskip and Sans pov because I'm lazy  
I was opening my eye sockets(?) from my catnap to find the human wide eyed and staring at me. "heya kidoo."  

        "Are you real?"

        "yep" wow did her eyes get bigger? wait is that glitter in her eyes?! oh no she has stars in her eyes! before i could get a closer look she got up and sprinted upstairs. "oh no. what have i done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het guys! I will probably be doing a chapter a day for a while because I'm using copy and paste. Before you start thinking "OH NO SHE IS STEALING CONTENT" Let me tell you this. This story Is mine. The original copy is on Quotev under my account. If you don't know what Quotev is that's fine. I decided to open up to people who don't have Quotev So Here I am!
> 
> Reading this over it just sounds like a bunch of crap and I'm to lazy to delete it all so um... G out. ~Galaxy


	3. Introductions part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the skeletons!

   (Y/N)'s pov  
I woke up on the couch feeling more rested than before. 'Wait, how did I end up on the couch?' Thinking this over I turn to see... A SKELETON!? I was staring at him for a full on minute thinking 'OMG! Is THIS REAL LIFE? HAVE I FINALLY GONE INSANE! IS HE REAL?' Suddenly he opened his eye sockets(?) and stared back at me.

"heya kidoo."

"Are you real?" I asked

"yep." I could feel my eyes grow even larger. Before he had the chance to say any thing else I dashed for my room. 'OMG I can't believe it!' I thought as I got out my laptop and pulling up a picture. "Sans is real!"

Timeskip brought to you by yours truly, Flowey!

I was staring at the fan art I made of sans when I was 15. 'Man. How did I not manage to lose it over all these years'  The realization of seeing Sans in my house was just sinking in. How did he get here? Why is he here? Maybe I'm just hallucinating? "Well there is only one way to solve this predicament! CAPTURE THE SKELETON! Or well I probably just go down and talk to him ,but still. CAPTURE THE SKELKTON!" and with that you ran out of your room with your computer and notebook in hand!

I was sneaking around at the top of the staircase peeking around the corner to find a room full of sanes! They all seem to be either freaking out or just don't care about whatever is happening. 'I wonder if I can name all the universes they are from?' The first skeleton that catches my eye is dressed in some kind of battle suit with a blue bandanna and is also the shortest of all of them. He looks worried and is frantically looking around for some thing. 'That must be Underswap Sans ,or what I like to call him... BLUBERRY!' Next to him is a skeleton trying to calm him down. This skeleton has a yellow cape, a crown, a belt that says DS, and clothes that make him look like a prince. 'Awww it's Dream! Oooo where is his brother.' My eyes immediately scan to room for his goopy, inky form ,but he is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly My eyes land on a skeleton with clothes just like dream but minus the cape and with colder colors unlike Dreams vibrant blues and yellows. He seems to be looking him self over and snapping his fingers expecting something to happen. 'Awww! Nightmare is in his original form! But why...' My thoughts start to drift off until I spot two arguing skeletons. The one not facing ,me has black bones up until his fingers that turn from black to red to yellow. Oh also the bottom half of his legs are red. His outfit seems to be like the traditional Sans except the color scheme is black and dark blue. Oh and he has Error signs all around him. The Sans next to him (and facing you) is the normal white color except for a splash of ink on his right cheek. He has a brown scarf and a giant paintbrush on his back ,but he looks ready to grab it at any second. He has brown shorts and speedos(?) and a brown shirt with brown finger-less gloves. 'They must be Ink and Error. They look like their fighting... Awww :( but they make such cute babies!' (I know this is a sans x reader but come on who doesn't love P.J.) Suddenly my eyes are drawn to the couch were a sans a lot like blueberry ,but is edgier, yelling at another edgy sans to get up. 'Ahh. Swapfell and Underfell sans ,or as I like to call them, Raspberry and Fell.' Not far in the corner of the room is a skeleton that is dressed like a person strait out of the 80's. (Just search this one up.) 'The one and only, Fresh!' Leaning against the wall was a very tall sans with a cigarette in his mouth and a skeleton much like the original ,but with a few minor changes. Instead of the normal blue hood with fluff at the end it was a plain gray hood. he also had finger-less black gloves and tennis shoes. Oh, and instead of shorts he had sweat pants. The tall one had two cracks on his skull. He only wore a short black jacket with fluff at the end reveling his spine and rib-cage and some dark gray skinny jeans. 'That must be Gaster!sans and... Dancetale sans! Although I like to call them Echo and ___' (Ok guys IDK what to call Dancetale sans. Plz help me out by mentioning some nicknames for him in the comment section!) Finally Sans was in the chair you saw him last in 'That lazybones' You thought. Suddenly you drifted off again and were not pulled back into reality until someone lifted you and yelled 

"I THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERIBAL SANS HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMAN!" 'Well schit that wasn't how this was supposed to go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry this took longer than I said it would. Family stuff. any who enjoy and G out! ~Galaxy


	4. Introductions part 2

Swapfell sans pov  
After yelling at Underfell sans for his lazy behavior I spotted the human gazing out into the distance. She was holding a notebook and what looks like a tablet that split into two. I decided to sneak up and capture her. I snuck up the staircase and went directly behind her. after a few seconds I picked her up and said " _I THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERIBAL SANS HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMAN!"_ after a few seconds of progressing what I said she screamed in surprise. ' **WAIT WHAT IS THIS FEELING?** ' I later found out I was feeling guilt.  
  
        (Y/N)'s pov  
After I screamed I looked at Raspberry's face to see a confused look on his face. After a few seconds his face went back to normal as he carried me the staircase towards the others who were staring at us. As he set me on the couch he said

     " _SINCE I CAPTURED IT FIRST I CLAIM IT AS MY NEW PET!" 'Oh no... become one with the couch, become one with the couch...' _I started to sink deep within the couch ,but not deep enough. As he moved closer with a collar in hand blue strings suddenly appeared! They quickly raped themselves around Raspberry's soul and lifted him up.

     " **LeAVe hEr bE!"** Error said angrily. suddenly he realized what happened and dropped Raspberry immediately. He then tried shooting a string at Ink ,but nothing happened. After several more tries he gave up and sat down on the other side of the couch with a huff. "FrICkinG MagIc GliTtChINg ouT." He whispered under his breath ,yet everyone could hear him.

     " **how dose you magic work ,but not mine! and why did your magic stop? you had it just a second ago!"** Nightmare yelled.

     " _brother calm down. I know you are angry ,but you can't take your anger out on error. even if he does disserve it." _He said as he tried to calm his brother down. It didn't work.

     " **oh you say it's a glitch. aren't you the king of glitches!? I bet your glitching out our powers you GLITCH!** " Error was glitching like there was no tomorrow. He tried speaking ,but all that came out was horrible static. His eye sockets(?) where devoid of any thing but static.

     "Hey Nightmare stop yelling at Error and calm down!" Nightmare glared at you for a moment before going to the chair opposite of Sans and sat down. Error also seemed to calm down a little ,but not much. "Hey Error," you whispered "you can go into one of the rooms upstairs to calm down. The knitting room is the first one on your right."

     "thanks." he whispers without glitching. (I'm so proud!) After a few moments he got up and went upstairs. After a full minute of silence you spoke up,

     "Now that everyone is calmed down you probably want to know where you are and how I know you all." They all nodded. "Well first things first I'm (Y/N). You are all in a mansion up on the surface that is owned by my _Stepdad_ whom is a billionaire. I am the only person living here so you don't have to worry about being seen for now. Finally I know you all from a game named Undertale. In this universe Sans is a character of the game. As more people found out about Undertale they started creating different AUs or Alternate Universes. So I guess you could say your in the universe of your creators? Anyways what about you guys? I mean I already know who you are ,but I still want to hear from you guys." By this point in time all the sanes were staring at you in awe. Finally Echo spoke up,

     "well..."  
  
        Error's pov  
I was sitting in the room the human directed me to knitting away. " _it's not as nice as Outertale ,but it will do.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok! new chapter! yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm Galaxy! You may know me from Quotev ,but If you don't GREAT! Anyways I don't have much more to say so enjoy and G out! ~Galaxy


End file.
